World
The world of Éa /EY-yah/ is the third of nine planets in the Solus star system and the setting in which these stories take place. Éa orbits a yellow sun named Solus, and is a blue planet with vast oceans and lush green lands. Its nearest astrological neighbors are the Green World and the Red Planet, the second and fourth planets from the sun, both of which can be observed at night. It has one natural satellite named Elua in orbit, with its most obvious feature being its partially shattered body. A small portion has been dislodged, broken and displaced into several floating, irregularly-formed fragments held within the moon's gravity. The rest has been shattered to dust, forming a ring around the planet which appears as a sparkling trail in the sky when viewed on the surface. The world population is estimated at 350 million (equivalent to the 1400s in real life). Surface Éa contains quite a few landmasses among its many seas. Continents & Regions * Asgar, a continent of cold taigas and icy tundras, with white and blue mountains. ** Highland, a region with many high mountains and foothills, including the Vestgar and Lothgar mountain ranges *** Celandis, a country to the north with frozen taigas and icy tundras *** Dural ** Midland, the Midgar or Heartland region with plains and forests south of Highland *** Graal, a country with a strong emphasis on religion *** Aincrad, a smaller country allied with Graal * Istán thrives in a realm surrounded by savannahs, deserts, plains, and wastelands. ** Al-Bion, a lush island northwest of the main Istán coast. It is populated by fierce natives who have been hostile to all attempts to visit the island; those who have managed to land, never left the island again. The island is also protected by some magical force. ** Al-Deen, a rocky land with sparse grasslands. ** Al-Khem, the coastal region on mainland Istán, along with the Elin river delta. It is the territory of the Khanate of Al-Khemir. ** Golden Sea ** Veldrun, the vast, uncultivated prairie that occupies much of the southern continent, with grass and shrubbery growing over 6ft tall in many areas. Prime hunting grounds for both hunters and wildlife. * Sidon, a continent of archipelagos and peninsulas, with lush tropical islands and green mountains ** Fire Isles, a small island chain of volcanic islands. It is braved by adventurers in order to obtain gems thrown up by the volcanoes, valuable animal parts from the island's vicious predators, and obsidian. ** Serpent Marshes, a region occupied by the naga ** Xian Ti ** Issa ** Shattered Coast * Valend, a fertile continent of forests, plains, and blue and grey mountains and home to many civilizations ** Archadea, a region full of pastoral plains and grasslands ** Granz ** Thule * Zion, also known as the Shattered Continent. A large impact crater has been filled with water, creating an inland sea. The impact shattered the land around the coast, submerging them and turning it into an archipelago. Inland, what land that was not submerged remained relatively intact, but the aetheric radiation has corrupted the life and environment in the area. What few lifeforms survive are vicious, powerful, and hostile. Notable Landmasses * Aztlan is known for its deadly marshes and dense jungles. * Icecrown Bodies of Water Five great oceans and nine seas cover most of the surface of Ea: Oceans * Arktur Ocean, also known as the Northern Ocean * Haakon Ocean, also known as the Southern Ocean * Sidonian Ocean Seas * Archadean Sea * Sea of Tears * Thalassan Sea Rivers & Lakes * Elin River * Lake Acheron * Lethe River * Styx River * Vimur River Pelagic Features * Tiamat's Navel - a violent, swirling maelstrom * Bikkal Caverns - previously underwater, this series of caves was exposed when the sea level receded during a prehistoric catastrophe. They are now populated by people, who then climb down into boats to travel. Mountains Ranges * Cloudline Peaks * Worldspine Mountains * Great Barrier Mountains * Highrock * Vestgar - The Vestgar is a mountainous region located on the western side of the continent of Asgar. Its high peaks are partially covered in snow year-round. The Vestgar mountain range is a fair distance from any major towns, and the river Schach flows to its south, blocking the range off from the more temperate Highlands. On the other side is its counterpart, the Lothgar mountains. * Lothgar * Valley of the Ten Peaks Peaks & Volcanoes * Mt. Dural * Mt. Zuri, the White Mountain Deserts * Amna Sands * The Glasslands * Glass Sea * Golden Sea - named for the color of its sands as well as the quicksand pools and diversity of life forms in the area. Forests & Jungles * Arborwilds * Braxilian Jungle * Direwood * Thornvale Jungle * Emerald Forest - east of the central Anfal region, contains Emerald City * Greenweald ** North Weald ** West Weald ** South Weald * Veldrun - although mostly savannah, much of the grass grows tall enough to get lost in Underground notes